1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel basic aluminum chlorosulfate, to a process for the preparation thereof, and to its use as a flocculating agent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The treatment of effluents, sewage, spring waters or river waters almost always entails a stage in which suspended materials are removed. Products are known to this art which effect coagulation of these suspended or dissolved materials in the aqueous system to be treated, these being materials which cannot be separated in a reasonable time by natural separation. Moreover, these products convert such materials into coagulated flakes which are easy to filter and separate from the liquid phase.
FR 2,036,685, FR 2,226,361, and FR 2,534,897 describe products of this type and their applications. European Patent Application EP 218,487 describes a product intended to reduce the amount of aluminum remaining in the water after treatment.